


Sea Pollution and Supposed Sickness

by mensuramjr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Future Fic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Near Future, Oblivious Percy, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Slash Goggles, no romans au, past percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mensuramjr/pseuds/mensuramjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash bromance. In which Percy feels drowsy and Nico feels responsible to take care of a friend. This should all be blamed on pollution.<br/>Crack turned sort of serious, and Percy is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First English fic from 2 years ago, (how I had the insight Nico had a crush on Perce is amazing.) dusted off and re-edited a week ago.
> 
> Is this pairing called Perco or Nercy? 
> 
> Written on the bases that adult demigods can stay at camp if they wish, I mean, the whole problem was none of them survive past 23, but with percy and the gods' "agreement" in TLO, I should think they'll be able to live longer, specially since Perce is pretty powerful.  
> I'm pretty sure Nico's 2 years younger than Perce. Percy and Nico are 19 and 17 respectively in this fic.
> 
> height based on the fact Percy is 6'0 at 17, but Nico is 5'4 at 11. and anyway in the movie Percy's only 5"7. So I thought since they were both the same height range at 11, Nico would probably catch up once Nico hits 16.
> 
> Also, as the camp is along the Long Island sound, I'm assuming this means the beach at camp actually IS a beach.
> 
> Without a beta cause I lack (and want!) one. On an IPad cause my sis hogs PCs.

 

"Percy!"

At the sound of his name, the demigod snapped back to reality. "Wha...? Oh, hey Nico!"

The younger, (well, physically anyway), Italiano had grown taller over the years, as tall as him, seeing as Percy had stopped after reaching 17.  _I wonder if all demigods are tall? Might have something to do with the gods being taller than the average American housing, haha, I'm hilarious._  Percy felt his usual internal humor flop uselessly like a fish out of water.

It really is great to see Nico. Despite the rocky start of Bianca's death, the past few years had really solidified their friendship. Percy enjoyed meeting the son of Hades whenever Nico deemed the land of the living worthy of his deadly presence.

"Percy." Nico said again annoyedly. Cocking a brow at his oddly absent friend. "Did you hear what I just said?"

He shook his head to get his head clear. Percy had been feeling a bit under the weather lately. No coughing, no throat aches, no nothing really, but an odd wooziness he couldn't quite label.

Percy squinted as he asked, "Did Chiron want something?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not THAT urgent, I'm more concerned about you to be honest." he blinked, "you look sick."

Nico held up a hand to Percy's forehead, with a frown he felt his own with the other. They were standing right where the grasses and the beach met, and Percy could feel the wind blowing into his eyes. For a while, Nico didn't move a muscle.  _A while much longer than necessary._  Percy thought as he blushed at the excessive contact.

He WAS feeling a bit hot, and as the son of hades, Nico was skinkool deluxe. But the extra contact with humans now somehow just irritated him, in an odd embarrassing way.

"Nico, I'm fine just..." but before he could finish his sentence, Nico exclaimed, "Percy! You are definitely feverish!"

With that, the one and only Nico di Angelo dragged Percy back to the closest cabin to the beach, namely Poseidon's cabin.

As Percy was being dragged back with enthusiasm of one certain demigod, he sighed as the son of Hades appeared oblivious to his squirming.

Nico's cold hand touching his, icy fingers griping his, uncomfortable but soothing as odd as it sounds...

oooooooooooo

They passed by Grover and Juniper, whom like Nico, were completely oblivious to Percy's uncomfort. They stopped just long enough for Grover to start a conversation.

"Hello Percy, Nico." the couple obviously too happy to note Percy's awkwardness, or bother with Nico's death god aura. Nico stopped briefly, assuming Percy'd want to greet his rarely at camp best friend.

Which is nice of him, I guess. But I appreciated the letting go of my hand part  _more. Much less stressful._

Nothing that Percy didn't say anything, Nico replied in his stead, "I think Percy's a bit sick, so... Well, we'll see you later once I put this guy to bed."

_Technically I just wasn't concentrating._ Thought Percy as he knotted his brows into a frown.

Grover, who was too busy with his girlfriend, glanced at Percy's reddened face and assumed that Nico would take good enough care of his best friend. "I'll go see you later with some treats!"

With that the couple ran off, and before Percy could reply "Err, thanks Grover." (as treats in Grover's mind, didn't necessarily mean human friendly) Percy was once again dragged off to his cabin.

oooooooooooo

Nico put Percy into his bed, and pulled a chair up next to him. They were quiet for a moment, than Nico went and got a basin of water, a broad grin upon his face.

"You heal faster in water, right?" he said putting down the basin. Percy dipped his hand into the liquid. He could tell Nico had especially gotten the salt water from the ocean.

He felt at ease and, strangely, even drowsier, and said something he'd swore he'd never say if he were in his right mind.

"Nico, you know sometimes you can be really sweet."

That sounded absolutely queer.

"Like, you're sooooo nice to me. You're my best friend, except Grover spends more time with Juniper. Maybe I can be your Juniper. Grover's nice to Juniper."

Nico looked very red.

Percy felt... This feels like nectar, except his head was even fuzzier. For some reason he also wanted to rub against everything. Nico included. Wait, that didn't sound right.  _What was I thinking again? Can't remember._

Nico ignored the on-high comment, but now that it was obvious the water was actually doing harm, he pulled Percy's hand out of the basin. Earning him a pout and weak protest to, not-let-go-cause-you're-nice-and-cool.

Percy watched as the pale boy give in and lay down with him. Percy couldn't think straight, and Percy felt complete sublime.

For now that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico isn't touch starved, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap in Nico's pov.

  
Nico lie frozen next to the sea god who was drifting in and out of consciousness, furiously cuddling and... _Oh god, is that his...? Okay, no, I'm NOT thinking about what that thing poking my thigh is, this is ridiculous._

He would have pushed the idiot away, but somehow it felt mean to deny Percy hugs when he was sick, it's not like he's consciously grinding against him, and really, not actually harmful if not a bit awkward.

Hopefully Percy won't remember this afterwards.

He looked down at the mop of dark curls and the line of his nose, it was slightly freckled. He would have been bored if this whole situation wasn't such a mind fuck. _Percy Jackson, in my arms doped up with god knows what, close enough to count his lashes and moles... Also close enough to hump the shit out of my leg, apparently._

Nico silently thanked that Percy had a big bed, would have been worse if they were in a bunk, even though he wouldn't be surprised at all if Poseidon actually provided the bed as well. Figures really, but Nico isn't complaining, either way, Percy has a wonderful mattress.

Nico fell into a slight doze.

oooooooooooo

That, it seems, was how Grover found the pair.

Thank god for miracles, Grover didn't bring juniper, and he was holding a small hill of... Snacks, in front of him, so hopefully he can mange to hide Percy's "issue" before Grover... "Oh my... WHAT IS THAT SMELL. No actually, don't tell me, you guys could have like, put a sock on the door or something." Okay, maybe not.

Nico just raised his brow as Grover set down his junk pile, and gestured with his head, "He's asleep, the problem is I don't know why his "problem" is a problem, he's been out the whole time."

Grover pondered for a split second, he looked like he thought of something, but before Nico could ask, Grover cut him off.

"I'm not sure, we should probably ask Annabeth." Grover said, "she's got brains, and Perce will be less mortified considering our only other option is Chiron."

"And telling his ex girlfriend is any better?" Nico replied dryly. "They hardly speak now."

"They hardly speak because of the Aphrodite's cabin." Grover shrugged as he trotted out the cabin.

Nico sighed as the cabin turned quiet again, Fuck, just cause Percy will (eventually) get over this, I'm NEVER living this down. Nico murmured to himself, curling up against Percy's dozing form, if he's going to be humiliatingly cuddled without consent, he is going to make the most of it.

You don't really get the luxury of casual hugs being the son of Hades after all.

He's not saying he's touch starved. He isn't.

oooooooooooo

Grover came back not two minutes later to Nico clinging just as tightly to Percy. Grover snickered and waved a can as he left again. _Came for a snack on the road my ass!_ Nico thought furiously as he felt himself flush.

ooooooooooooo

This time Nico stayed vigilant and was sure to untangle himself from Percy's octo-arms when he heard Grover and Annabeth approach, Percy was still clinging on to his waist and left thigh, but at least Nico wasn't hugging back.

Nico was never overly close to Annabeth, in a way it was even more awkward after she and Percy broke up. But as she clicked her tongue calculatingly, Nico couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I think I may have a few theories, but I'd like you to tell me everything you know so I can be sure." Annabeth said after a few seconds of consideration, then turned and laughed. "You weren't kidding Grover, this is hilarious. I've never seen Percy so clingy."

Nico blushed as Percy began to snuffle into the crook of his neck. "I decided to visit for a while, but when I saw Percy he seemed a bit delirious, like he was high or something. But what really had me worried was how feverish he felt, so I dragged him back here." Nico then pointed at the bucket of salt water he got with his free foot. "I remembered how he healed faster in water, especially sea water, so I got him some from the shore, except somehow it made him worse," feeling a bit awkward, he arched his brow meaningfully. "And now this..."

Annabeth stared at Percy as he ground against Nico with a whimper. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm right, suppose this answers the question of whether or not the environment affects elemental demigods."

That... Didn't really explain anything.

Seeing Nico's confusion, Annabeth just rolled her eyes like she thought he was stupid. "Obviously, it's the water. We have a few factories further up the bank. I'm guessing that's the problem, Percy's a demigod, so he draws his power from water, especially water bodies close to him."

"Juniper's always complaining about the pollution, whatever the humans say about their green polices (policies, Annabeth cut in), the factories were always trying to sneak stuff into the water." Grover twitched his nose in disgust. "She gets in a horrible mood when it's bad."

"Exactly, we're guessing whatever they dumped in there this time had an effect on him. Whatever it was, by letting him draw power from the basin must have worsened his condition," Nico felt a little guilty for the mistake. She said, "probably some sort of synthetic hormone..."

"You mean like an anesthetic? But for arousal?" Nico didn't really understand the words Annabeth was using, but he was starting to get the picture.

"It's called an aphrodisiac, Nico." Annabeth answered with a distracted look. "Actually... I think he HAS been effected before. Remember how he used to get into these weird temper tantrums? Or inexplicably moody and broody?"

Nico was reminded of the few days where even when he visited (which Percy usually welcomed with enthusiasm as it wasn't an everyday occurrence.) Percy snuck off with blackjack and refused to speak with ANYONE. Or that time I saw him crying over the notebook, Nico thought, no way that was completely him.

"Now that you mention it, he and juniper DID somehow get into bad moods around the same time." Grover's eyes were widened. "I can't believe I never noticed! I'm a HORRIBLE friend!"

Annabeth worried her lip as she agreed. "And I was supposed to be the smart girlfriend." She looked forlorn, Nico sensed there was something she isn't saying. Something about the break up. But it wasn't really his business, and self-pitying isn't really his style, so he looked down at the demigod still heating up and out cold, and simply said, "So what do we do now?"

Annabeth seemed to snap out of her guilt fest, she was a child of wisdom, and she knew "what do we do"s, she could deal with that. "Since the problem is with the water, I guess just get him away from that? Problem is I think we're actually drawing our water supply FROM the polluted water." She said thoughtfully, "it's purified via magic, I'm not sure it's clean of whatever it is effecting Percy if it isn't directly harmful."

"So, basically, water that isn't polluted, the more the better, but we don't have any?" Nico smiled, this he can help. "I could transport water in or sneak him out."

"Isn't that a bit over kill?" Grover had started nibbling on a Pepsi can. "Even if it's just a few buckets water is pretty heavy. Getting Percy out just seems like a big magnet for monsters, and he's not conscious to fight them off with you."

"He's right, you know, I remember you saying you fainted the first time just transporting yourself." Annabeth seemed a bit surprised at his enthusiasm. "So, which do you think would be easier?"

Nico thought for a moment then replied with a straight face. "Bringing Percy out, it's riskier, but it would be a lot quicker and less tedious since I could just dump him in one of the Great Lakes or something."

Nico wasn't thinking about how he could go out alone with Percy for the first time (albeit unconscious), and he was being truthful about the advantages of his plan. It was all very logical and well thought out. And when the two campers went out. He wasn't relieved that they didn't notice HIS problem as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll keep up at the very least a weekly update, currently have a Steve/Tony kid fic in the works. Might write another story in this verse first though, it's really got potential as a no roman AU verse, any suggestions will obviously be welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a alcoholic marker and ink portrait of grown!Nico, I'll try to post the link here for you guys. I can proudly say my painterly skills exceeds my writing by far.
> 
> mensuramjr.deviantart.com/art/grown-Nico-di-Angelo-413887981  
> There's a small sentence from chapter 4 in the art description, too. ;D
> 
> I'm basing live shadow traveling on how Ms. O'Leary brought them back.

 

oooooooooooo

Percy felt himself drifting.

Annabeth. Why does he hear Annabeth. And Grover. And... the crinkling of a tin can? ( _that_  he automatically ignores.)

He was supposed to be with Nico. At least, he thinks so. But his brain felt like his mothers blue smoothies in the July sun, and he could not think past how much he adored the cold muscly pillow he's snuggled up to.

_Or is the pillow carrying him? Hmm._

Nothing makes sense. But Percy had learnt to accepted his life for what it was since he was twelve.

oooooooooooo

Nico held Percy in his arms. Percy wasn't fully down, but didn't seem to protest too much so long as he could touch Nico.

Percy was only an inch or two shorter than Nico. But wasn't too heavy as they were both of a more lithe body type, thus provided little to no difficulty for the strength of a demigod.

Taking a last look around the sea-salty cabin, he broke into a run and slipped into the familiar embrace of the shadow realm.

Running wasn't really necessary, but transporting other life forms took more concentration than just himself and objects. Having his crush in his arms bridal style didn't help with his anxiety either. Nico didn't doubt his own abilities, but he didn't want to take any chances and end up searching for Percy across the globe. Especially not in this state.  _If this stuff really is an aphrodisiac, who knows what will happen to him!_

The last time he dropped something he had to fish his aviator jacket out of a swamp in Brazil. It was the last one on sale, too. Sadly the mud stains never did quite wash out.

So despite knowing how ridiculous it is to physically move as he shadow traveled, (even more so after that ride with Ms. O'Leary.) Nico suck it up, not as if anybody could actually see him now.

He tightened his grip as shadows and nothingness passed at the speeds of a hurricane. He was used to the drama of the passage, but this was the first time he brought another person with him, and he didn't want to drop Percy.

oooooooooooo

Not wanting to travel too far, Nico decided to stay within New York. Going through a list of possible rivers and lakes, he settled on a small lake upstate. Saratoga lake.

He had always wanted to visit the area, and being only June, the main tourist attraction, Saratoga Race Course was still out of season. It would be a quiet town with easy enough access to food or supplies without Nico having to use his powers again.

He stumbled slightly as they slipped back into the sun light. Around the shore line he could see small houses of every color and boats tied to piers. Most were vacation homes and did not have any occupants as of now.

He set Percy down on a patch of grass as he took in his surroundings, and was glad to note he ended up in a small clearing enclosed by shrubs and a few bird berry bushes. It wasn't dense enough to make you feel claustrophobic, but was more than effective maintaining a sense of privacy. Nico silently applauded his success as the two old men fishing and bickering further down the lake showed no sign of noticing their arrival.

"Okay... Now what?" Nico briefly contemplated fulfilling his promise of just dumping him into the lake.

Percy couldn't drown in the water, but Nico decided he might appreciate coming to with someone next to him. Provided that it's an insta-fix, of course, Nico thought to himself. He wasn't too sure what he'd end up doing if Percy had to lie in the water for the entire day for the effects to wash off.

He wondered how he was going to take off his converses and pants, the whole time Percy was on the grass he kept an iron grip around his ankle. By now Nico knew better than to try and pry him off, so after a few halfhearted shakes, Nico begin to remove his leather jacket and tee.

Fortunately he managed to coax Percy into switching ankles as he stripped. He  _really_  liked this pair of vintage style faux-leather pants.

Setting his sword atop the neat pile of clothes, he threw Percy's arm around his shoulder and started walking towards the shore line. Nico was glad he remembered that Percy could stay dry underwater, he couldn't decide if he was more terrified or aroused by the premise of stripping Percy.

Whatever trust he had in the mist, Nico wasn't sure if it would deem dunking a sea demigod in water worthy of deception. So despite the only humans around being 2 old retired men, Nico put on his "I hate/love my drunk BFF" face just in case.

Hopefully they don't think too much into why someone is drunk in broad daylight in a small tourist town mainly targeted at families and horse lovers. Or why his friend decided the best course of action was to drag him in the lake. Oh well.

Half way down to the shore, Percy seemed to have stirred. The breeze and the moisture in the air must already have started taking affect. Although he didn't say much beyond nghs and ahhs, Nico was relieved he could already open his eyes again, if just the proximity and wetness could prompt him into waking, actually touching the water probably isn't going to take him long to recover.

They slowly waded into the lake, Nico could feel Percy's gait grow slightly more steady. As they reached a depth where they could sit comfortably up to their waists, Nico settled Percy onto his shoulder so he could sit up.

Not wanting to risk any mortals noticing him dunking Percy like he was drowning his friend, Nico choose to splash some water over his face and neck instead.

He's not really sure if more skin contact to water effects Percy's efficiency in using it or not, but it didn't exactly hurt to try and...

"Nico?" Sea green eyes peered up at him under long lashes, the afternoon sun light dazzled across his face. Dazzled, like a stupid bodice ripper novel.  _Oh Fuck._

That was Nico's Brain's cue to _ABORT! ABORT!_

Nico stood up in a panicked frenzy and would have shadow traveled back to camp had Percy not immediately fall backwards.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how big i want this verse, and how much homo I'm having in this story...
> 
> Not sure if I should let the last chapter be slash. (Just kissing or feelings schmoop though.) or just bromance and let the slash be in a next installment?
> 
> Slightly prefer the second cause it's gonna make this story longer, and this verse is comfy. :x
> 
> Silently sneaked in my father's birth town in cause its real pretty.  
> I mean, come on. The horse track is the oldest sporting venue in America, and it's where potato chips are invented, I'm not joking, look it up LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy somehow end up in a not-date.  
> Percy is still oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the slow update, I'm getting a lot of pressure from the art tournament I'm entering.  
> Okay, so... the characters in PJ don't seem to actually ever swear.  
> but seeing as they are teens in constant battle I really think they just don't because of the genre, so.

"Holy... what the hell Nico!" Percy was quickly propped back up. Nico looked on the verge of hyperventilation, which usually meant Percy had almost died. Again.

"That bad? How dead am I this time? I don't really feel that dead, which is kind of worrying." He quirked a smile. "Is it healed already or I'm just too numb for excruciating pain?"

Nico seemed to relax with the joke and huffed as he sat down, still keeping him up with his shoulder. "You're fine, jeez. You were just... In a sense, hormonal imbalance?" Nico continued with an odd blush. "You... passed out. Annabeth and Grover thought it had something to do with the sound being polluted, I shadow traveled us out here for a different water source."

Percy just stared at Nico until he realized Nico wasn't joking. "Wait, you mean I passed out from freaky male PMS via sea pollution."

Nico choked out a laugh. "If you have to look at it that way, yes."

"Thanks, I guess?" Nico had a nice smile, he liked to smirk and sometimes he would laugh, but genuine smiles were hard to come by. Percy knew it was a true sign of trust, and he treasured the little moments Nico let his guard down.

The water was still but for a few ripples, a lake, he thought to himself, not very big either. The sand shifted beneath his toes as he stretched out his legs.

His head was clear enough but he still felt a little woozy and flushed. Nico probably knew he was strong enough to sit up by now, but didn't move away. Percy took that as consent to continue using Nico as an excellent humanoid cushion.

"Just run me through the whole story again, the last I recall is being on the beach. I sort of remember seeing you and being pretty happy." Percy said as he squinted against the start of sun down. "Like, really happy."

"You were _very_ cheery, no doubts on that part, and sort of clingy." Nico teased with feigned annoyance. Percy could tell Nico was amused though, so he summoned a bit of water and splashed him in the face.

After spluttering a bit, Nico did a quick recount of what had occurred over the day. Though Percy had the feeling Nico was skipping over details, _hiding something_ , he thought. Getting Nico to fess up was too much of a hassle, and probably wouldn't get him any answers.

Nico didn't have a gruff voice, not yet at least, but through his shoulder his voice was a deep rumble that made Percy want to laugh. Nico used to have the squeakiest voice.

Percy smiled to himself as he remembered how tactile (and annoying!) Nico was when they'd first met. A hyper little thing. Perhaps Nico misses human contact more than he admits, Nico never was one to be open about his feelings.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing. Just glad to have you." Percy could feel Nico's embarrassment ooze through his shoulder to Percy's cheek, and continued in amusement. "Shadow express whenever I faint, even if the driver is all shades of broody."

Nico grumbled and shoved him. (Not what you would call rough at all, Percy noted with amusement.)

"Don't make me use this, kid." Percy threatened playfully as he levitated a sphere of water.

Nico just cocked one brow and snorted. "You really don't want to see what has died in this lake."

Percy pouted as he let go, he may or may not have let the splashes get on Nico on purpose. Nico just shook his unruly mane and smirked like the jerk he was. _Ass._

They joked and splashed around, but mostly just sat like that in companionship. Percy's head on Nico's shoulder. If they were were anything but children who've survived battle together, maybe this would be uncomfortable, maybe it would be too intamate even for "no homo."

But as it is, Percy has lost enough to cherish the good things in life. The lake was quiet and serene, only the sound of the wind was audible. The camp rarely had such tranquility, and Nico held his weight firmly, a sensation unfamiliar to Percy, but surprisingly easy.

He was used to holding things up, the sky, the camp, Annabeth. It was surprising how relieved Percy felt as he relaxed completely against the solid form.

It was simple, and it was support.

Except...

"Where exactly are we?"

"Um, Saratoga lake." Nico blinked. "I thought you might like it."

Percy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"You know, horses. And I just thought an out of season tourist town would be more convenient. If we, you know, needed anything."

Amazingly, Nico seemed to be nervous. Percy laughed. "You could just say you wanted to hang out."

Nico looked kind of embarrassed. Weird. "I've always wanted to know what race horses were like. Come on, we can grab something to eat on the way."

Nico seemed relieved as he stood up, giving Percy a hand as he stumbled slightly. It's unfair how pins and needles don't heal in the water.

Percy looked down, and started laughing hysterically. "Really, Nico? Designer briefs?"

Nico just crossed his arms defensively. "They're Italian, whatever you may say, quality matters."

"Are you sulking? I'm just saying, I'd never even seen that out of a department store." Percy even remembers It was on the same floor as Gucci. "Are those actually tailored underwear? Do they make tailored underwear?"

Percy was tempted to gave the waist band a tug, but somehow he knew this joke wouldn't fly over particularly well with Nico, so he opted to slap his hand over Nico's shoulders and let him drag the two of them back to shore.

<http://mensuramjr.deviantart.com/art/Percy-older-Nico-Character-concept-one-425344240> 

oooooooooooo

The duo ended up buying some soft ice cream from a pleasantly strange shack. Under the sign was the faded image of what looked like a humpy dumpty and ice cream hybrid. Percy decided it was the creepiest mascot ever.

They argued over wether or not adding salt to sweets when you eat them was gross. ("Salted caramel HAS to taste salty, Nico! Unsalted caramel isn't caramel, it's burnt sugar." "I don't care if you don't like unsalted caramel or butter. That is disgusting and I'm never going to be able to unsee that.")

The tracks weren't open of course, but there were many stables surrounding. Nico still refused to look at Percy every time he sprinkled bits of salt into his caramel sundae. They reached some meadow over some mild hills. Stony Creek Stables, it read. At least Percy thinks so, because Crony streak didn't make much sense.

There were a few mares and some foals. Most seemed a bit wary with Nico there, but two of the bolder foals trotted over, reluctant but protective mothers in tow.

After Nico offered the sugar cone of his mint ice cream to the filly (who, apparently, was the younger of the two foals.) the herd seemed to ease up, and trotted over to the son of their maker in interest.

Nico watched in silence as Percy chatted and translated, though he would occasionally ask a few questions. And as the sky turned dark and the horses returned to their stables, they shadow traveled back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this chapter was kinda hard, it kept trying to turn angsty, but I saved it lol.  
> Next one is probably last.
> 
> And yes, I put salt on anything that has unsalted butter on it. Including muffins toast and every-freakin-thing in between.  
> So yeah, any comments or suggests fire away. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took, I just came back from a contest and I've been busy arting.

 

"That was actually really awesome." Percy smiled, "we should do that again."

Nico blushed brightly, and had just began to reply "sure, that would-

"Percy! Nico! You guys okay? We were starting to get worried!" It was Annabeth, Percy could see her holding a golden drachma, Grover at her heels and on the verge of panic.

A surge of guilt came up. The whole time he and Nico were out having fun, their friends were fretting over his condition. The sky was already dark.  _Gods it must have been over 3 hours_ , he thought.

Nico shuffled about. "I should have thought to contact, I'm sorry," he said.

"What were you doing anyway?" Grover asked.

"Uh, Nico brought us to Saratoga lake. After I woke up we decided to hang out for a bit. There was a race track and we visited the horses and got some ice cream."

"Horse track?" Annabeth frowned.

"The oldest one in America." Nico said simply. Annabeth narrowed her eyes calculatingly.

"Didn't get to see the race horses but there was a herd of mares and foals." Percy smiled.

"Middle aged women are gossipy no matter where you go." Nico muttered. "I've learned more about thunder shadow's powerful hindquarters and elegant hooves than I ever needed, or wanted, to ever know." The memory had Percy laughing again.

Annabeth blinked in that I've-just-figured-it-out way and smirked.

Percy knew that look all too well.

It was a beautiful look on her. It was a TERRIFYING look on her.

It meant she's planning something, and she knows it's gonna work. Percy silently prayed she wasn't... Oh fuck she's looking at him.

"So uh." Percy coughed. "It was pretty awesome. Anything else I need to know?"

"Your little date aside fine." Nico turned bright red and spluttered. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Oh hush. Anyway, this seems to be harmless. Apparently whatever is in the water affects you somewhat, though it's just mood swings. I doubt we would have found out about this had you not faint while having that awkward boner."

It was Percy's turn to splutter now. "What?"

"You were humping Nico's thigh the whole time." Grover added (not) helpfully. "I thought you guys were... You know, for a second there."

"Nico never told me that!" Percy could feel himself blushing as well.

"Oops, sorry." Annabeth said. "I guess he wanted to save you the embarrassment."

From the corner of his eye he could see Nico glowering and glaring daggers at Annabeth. It was little more than comical as Nico was still red all over. Though Percy felt a little hurt that Nico was so upset over the memory.

"Wait, so it wasn't just sea male PMSing but also sea sex pollen?"

"He calls it PMSing?! That's... Oddity accurate in a sense."

"Obviously." Nico replied dryly. "And you're priorities on what was wrong with that sentence worries me"

"I kinda wish people would tell me this before I actually sleep hump my friends," Percy grumbled.

"The only other elemental child of the big three is Thalia, and I doubt she would have noticed." Annabeth gave a pointed look towards Percy's crotch. "I'm guessing this has only begun recently. Synthetic hormones are pretty modern."

"We didn't even know it happens until I remembered how juniper and the other nymphs always seemed to get moody around the same time you do," said Grover.

"So what now?" Nico asked. "I don't think they're going to stop pollution anytime soon."

"I don't really know," Annabeth admitted. "I guess the only thing we can do is kick him out to unpolluted waters every once in a while."

She smirked again. (The only consolation for Percy is that this time her look wasn't directed at him.) "I'm sure you can help. Right, Nico?"

"Of course." Nico said casually.

Percy could tell he was a little tense though. He felt like he was missing something in this conversation.

"Stop thinking so hard, idiot. It's unbecoming," Annabeth teased.

Percy just laughed. He's already too old and too used to her prods to actually get riled up by now. Percy felt proud to be the mature one for once.

They chatted a little more before leaving. The salt debate reaching new heights of ridiculousness before Annabeth shrieked "Guys!"

oooooooooooo

"Stop brooding in the shadows, Nico."

Annabeth waited with arms crossed until the son of Hades shuffled awkwardly towards her.

"You like him." She said simply.

"You know." Nico replied in his curt way.

"Of course I do."

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Nico smirked. "I suppose you're no Aphrodite after all."

Annabeth flicked her hair annoyed. Nico's smirk deepened to the point of being taunting, which meant... Her eyes widened. "It's been years, hasn't it?"

"The whole time you were together and before that." Nico's smirk twisted, "I can only say the day I realized was probably the worst day of my life."

"Bianca."

Nico nodded.

They stood in silence for a while longer. It was surreal, Annabeth never talked to Nico beyond necessary. Looking back, Annabeth realized the distance was probably intentional.

"I guess the feeling you hated me wasn't completely untrue." It was meant as a joke.

"You have no idea." Nico replied sullenly. Annabeth didn't know what to say to that. With neither of them speaking, the air began to simmer in awkward silence.

"I suppose the tables have turned." She said before it could get any more uncomfortable. "Percy is  _really_  oblivious, which is both a blessing and a curse. But I suggest you step up your game if you want to get the girl. I just gave him a nudge, you would have to ring the wake up call."

Nico's jaw nearly dropped. "Why would you... It doesn't matter. He's straight. And if he wasn't, he's not interested."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Annabeth said with a sigh. "He seems less burdened with you. I haven't seen him be so carefree for months."

"Salt." Nico said with a thoughtful expression.

"Salt." She agreed. "His probably still in happy denial, I doubt he's even thought of you in that light yet. I don't know about you, but I'd say it's worth a try regardless."

Nico lowered his head in contemplation.

"Thank you." He said as he slipped into the shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Percy, you are so clueless it's adorable. I've officially ran out of planned plot, so although the end for this fic I have a sort-of inkling. I'm kind of stuck over where I'm taking this for the slash itself to take place, I kind of want to write something with a bit more kick and adventure and battles, but this is still one of my first fics and the only one I've really taken seriously... Maybe I just need suggestions?   
> Or coffee. Lots of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically stupid boys are being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how it's taking longer and longer for me to update, no worries, we're approching the end of this fic.  
> Written while listening to awesome assassin's creed II OST.
> 
> Oh, and uh, even though I despise the films, I AM using them as my locations, meaning, the camp layout and how the cabins look, occasionally the clothing.  
> So yes, Percy's cabin has no doors and has an awesome view. Here's a photo ref in case you didn't suffer through that movie(I'm sorry I just hate unfaithful film adaptions.)
> 
> tinyurl.com/pavqgbt

 

It was already past 11. Though Chiron has pretty much stopped monitoring their schedules since they'd turned 17, Percy has already been adjusted to the strict regimen of a veteran camper. Yawning, he fluffed up a pillow and face-planted down onto the pile of heaven. Groaning as he bonelessly wiggled onto his back.

He was surprised how tired he was. After all, most of the day had passed with him unconscious. _And hard, apparently..._ Percy reminded himself.

Now that he was alone he could truly appreciate how embarrassing it was. _Thank the gods Nico didn't seem too fazed about it. Then again, he's never fazed about anything. For all I know he's out in some shadow hiding as he hyperventilates._ Percy laughed at the image.

Still, he couldn't thank Nico enough for helping him, especially after being... humped. Nico didn't try to rub it in his face after he woke, even though he could very well have laughed at him. Percy didn't mind Annabeth's give-no-shits attitude and saying things as they are, but he was grateful of Nico's effort to keep his dignity intact...

Except, was it for his sake or Nico's? The memory of Annabeth sassing Nico resurfaced once more, and he couldn't get Nico's mix of anger and embarrassment out of his mind.

He shook his head and tried to clear his head of the image and the involuntary surge of hurt.

Feeling a bit thirsty, but too lazy to really get off the bed. Percy gave in and summoned some water.

He curiously peered at the sphere of water bobbling along. _So this is what caused us so much grief_ , he thought in wonder. Moon light shone through the blinds, giving the blob a slightly blue ( _and sinister_ ) glow. Now that he knew what the water could do, Percy was a bit reluctant to drink it, even though logically it shouldn't really do anything unless given a chance to build up. Not as if he could avoid all water at camp.

Just as he began to levitate the water to his mouth (all the while spinning it into a spring shape because why not?)

“Percy? _What_ are you doing?”

Splat!

Beads dripping perilously off his bangs, Percy turned his gaze forlornly at his ambusher- Nico of all people.

Surprised, he willed the water away. “What are you doing here? I thought you've already left.”

Nico seemed to blush a bit under his scrutiny. “I... nothing, I just wanted to check on you again.”

Percy looked at him strangely. “Uhh, I was fine the past 5 hours or so. You were there the whole time?”

Nico winced. “Never mind. It's stupid. I'll go.”

“Wait! no.” Percy gaped, Nico had never been so jumpy before. What could _possibly_... “Nico, what's wrong.”

Nico blushed.

Could it be... “Nico, are you having _girl_ problems?” Nico's eyes widened. Percy couldn't believe it, somehow he never linked Nico to romance.

It made him slightly uncomfortable, this was a side of Nico he didn't know. Despite this, Percy felt a surge of affection for the son of Hades, this was something he'd never imagine them sharing. Girl talk was such a juvenile and normal part of life, a mortal's life. The sort of life Percy had never experienced. But as he turned his head, Nico just looked frustrated. Is he missing something?

 _Why would he look so reluctant?_ Percy thought, until the worst conclusion dawned on him, what would be the worst person for Nico to fall for?

“I'm _not_ having a girl problem.” He hissed. “I just wanted to say good night, and ask you when I should take you out- (he blushed at this) -I mean, you know, for your lake dunk, again.”

But Percy wasn't convinced, there had been something on Nico mind since forever, and he was getting close to the truth. He was oblivious, but not that oblivious, he could see the signs of unrequited love just fine. He didn't want to push Nico, so he simply said, “Let's start every week to be safe.” 

But as Nico nodded and begun to walk out the cabin, Percy couldn't help but to add gloomily, “It's alright if you like Annabeth you know.” 

Percy resolutely ignored Nico's protests and snuggled into his blankets. He was mature enough to get over his best friend crushing on his ex.

oooooooooooo

Nico groaned into his hands as he escaped the Poseidon's cabin, collapsing behind the porch where Percy couldn't see him through the canvas flaps.

 _How the_ hell _did Percy come up with the idea I liked Annabeth of a_ _ll_ _people_. Nico rubbed his temples. _That's for getting your hopes up, Nico._ How did he think this would be easy? _Because Annabeth is just gonna hand Percy over on a silver platter,_ he thought bitterly. _Why would she want to help me anyway?_  

Nico didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but he knew he could never really trust Annabeth's suggestions until he really understood her intentions.

Nico stretched out his legs, the sand in his toes reminding him again of the days events. He savored the memory until he couldn't bare it any longer then stood up. Leaving his frustrations behind. If only temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THE TENSION BUILDS. (yeah I know it's fucking cheesy)
> 
> Just so you guys know, Percy considers both Grover and Nico as his bff. :3  
> This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write thus far. Again, reviews/comments are welcome so are any suggestions!
> 
> My tumblr: mensuramjr ;) which is where I post art and reblog shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get serious and plotty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, sorry for the slow update!  
> I was preparing my portfolio, (submitted like, 5 min from the dead line, eek.)  
> Was also thinking about where I want to take this. But anyway, the next chapter will be up at latest by the weekend, and it's already half-written. ;)

 

It's been just two days since Nico went back to the underworld, usually Percy would sort of miss him, but now he just feels a bit relieved. Nico's crush on Annabeth was– admittedly not the weirdest thing in his life thus far, but close. He still couldn't decide what he felt on the matter.

Percy thought back on the look of disappointment on Nico's face that night, disappointment mixed with... relief?  _I_ guess _he'd be relieved I figured it out on my own?_  He thought,  _but I can't put my finger on why he would run off like that._  He still hasn't been able to contact Nico since then.

Percy shook the thought, he isn't going to act like a tween girl whose bff stopped talking to her.

Surprisingly, he did feel like he could congratulate Annabeth on a new relationship, but somehow with Nico just didn't sit quite right with him. Maybe it's the fact he'd never noticed Nico fawning over girls, or simply the fact the two had been nothing more and nothing less then civil over the years. Now that Percy knew Nico, he knows that wouldn't be how he would have shown appeal.

He didn't continue the thought of how Nico  _would_  have shown signs of a crush. Partly because that'd be weird, but mostly due to the fact he was getting a weird dizzy spell like he did three days ago and... and...

His knees buckled.

oooooooooooo

"Annabeth!"

She turned her head to see the source of the yelling. It was Grover, and though he had a more nervous type of personality, such levels of panic were usually reserved to Percy or Juniper related ones. (Although Juniper never induced such measures.)

"What did he do this time?"

"He's fainted again, right in the middle of camp."

" _What?_ " She widened her eyes, "But it's only been two days!"

Grover just shrugged as the two of them ran to Percy's cabin. She pushed the Canvas flaps aside and walked to Percy's bed. He was fussing and turning on the mattress. Annabeth mused over the rare sight of Percy's sweat soaking the sheets. As Percy's water powers include the manipulation of moisture and water temperature, he usually managed to regulate his body heat comfortably at all times.

"Hnn... nooo..." He looked miserable, Annabeth tried to flatten down his bangs, which were collecting sweat beads over his forehead, but got swatted away annoyedly. "Want cold, not... hn."

Grover jolted, for lack of a better word. Annabeth sighed. "We're going to have to get Nico-"

"-and Chiron." Grover added.

"And Chiron," Annabeth agreed. "Something isn't right here."

oooooooooooo

Nico tumbled out of the shadows faster than you could have said "faint" as Grover ended the message. "That was quick." He said with wide eyes.

Nico turned a little red but gathered himself before striding over to Percy's bed. He could tell at first glace it was the same ordeal from 2 days ago without any doubt. Percy looked like he was having the worse fever ever. With a bit of sympathy, (after all, it was like seeing a baby seal in misery,) Nico reached out to pat his arm. Immediately, Percy latched onto the icy skin only a child of Hades could have. "Icy muscle pillow, mmm, don't ever go..."

Grover felt like his jaw was going to drop onto the floor. Nico had his eyes wide as well, and said, "don't look at me like that, I have no clue either."

Percy seemed content to just continue snuggling up to Nico's arm like that, so after the feeling of shock left, he calmed down considerably. "Where's Annabeth? I thought I heard her when you called?"

"Oh, um, she went to get Chiron," Grover replied. "We agreed this is more serious then we thought."

Nico nodded, it made sense, there must be something more going on. "Percy shouldn't have gotten so bad again after just 2 days."

Although the two were no idiots, they really weren't the brains of the operation. Nico was more of a street-smart sort of guy, and most of his knowledge consisted of things that are dead or at least not strictly alive. Holding conversation and discussing strategy was one thing, this type of problem was out of their depths.

The two fell into an easy silence that involved Grover chewing on Percy's drapes, and Nico being immobile. Nico turned his seat around so his hand wouldn't fall asleep, not that the wait would take long, nor did he think the discussion; but Gods does Percy have a tight grip!

After a few moments, Nico could hear Grover's chewing slow down, and a feeling of being stared at.

"What."

"Nah, it's just, it's kinda funny how calm about it you are this time."

Nico just raised a brow in question. Grover continued, "I mean, last time you nearly jumped off the bed, except Percy was holding you down."

Nico scowled at the amusement in his voice. He had gotten carried away last time, but he's not admitting anything to Grover, one Annabeth is enough. Before he could answer though, Chiron and Annabeth stepped in.

He just hoped Grover wasn't as insightful as Annabeth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the drama and mystery! YAY! Sort of cliffhanger? Sorry.
> 
> As I had said about me contemplating this fic, I felt like I was straying from the main plot of the fic: Percy fainting like a damsel... wait, no. JK
> 
> Here is some self made fan art from chapter 4, along with concept art of older!Nico and Perce.
> 
> FEATURING CHIBI Percy & Nico!
> 
> http://mensuramjr.deviantart.com/art/Percy-older-Nico-Character-concept-one-425344240?ga_submit_new=10%253A1389104686


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find out Percy's problems aren't as simple as they'd seemed, and Juniper is Yoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I didn't update by the weekend, but to be fair I am in the middle of my exams and this chapter is slightly longer. :X
> 
> Good news: I'm on new years break after this week ends, so more time to write! Am contemplating a werewolf/teen wolf verse Nicercy story which is a brain child between me and Phoe.^^
> 
> Oh, and, Nico is NOT stupid, he just doesn't recognize and or understand a lot of modern tech and words.

Annabeth was the first to enter the room. Following the clop of Chiron's hooves surprisingly, was Juniper.

Nico fought the urge to blush and look away when Annabeth slipped a pointed glace at his trapped arm, he glared back challengingly. Nobody else seemed to notice the exchange, though with people in Camp Half-blood... you never know. Chiron came to a stop beside the bed, but made no comment on Percy's limb violation.

It was odd to see Juniper in the cabin. Actually, it was weird to see her far from the woods at all, as dryads seldom stray from their trees without a good reason. Juniper smiled in greeting and gave Grover an affectionate hug.

"I wish you'd have told me the first time this happened," Chiron said with a sigh. "But as things are, I am just going to focus on Percy's issue. Tell me all you know, Annabeth gave me a brief sum up but I want to go over it all in detail."

Annabeth repeated her explanation from two days ago, but with more confidence and a few words Nico didn't recognize. (Thankfully she skipped the boner detail.) Grover piping up as he explained his discovery via girlfriend mood swings earned him a pinch from Juniper.

"Thank you," said Chiron. "Now I've never seen demigods being dramatically influenced like this before. For one elementals are rare, not to mention powerful ones like Percy; for another, I agree with Annabeth this is most probably caused by a clash with technology. You all know when the oath was made, which means Percy's the only elemental demigod I've trained since major chemical pollution came to be."

If Nico didn't know better he would have thought Chiron had admitted defeat.

"Despite the lack of records however, elemental demigods aren't the only ones who are affected by the environment." Chiron smiled. "Which is why I have asked Juniper to give us some advice."

Juniper blushed a light green, but didn't hesitate before speaking. "The first thing you must understand, is that although elementals and us nymphs both control our respective elements, the nature of our powers are not technically the same. As a dryad, my control and my life force is based on my tree alone, but an elemental's core is the element itself."

Nico knew his confusion must have shown as Annabeth begun to elaborate. "For example, Nico can use and manipulate bones, but they aren't really part of Nico's existence as you would say a part of his power."

"Sort of." Juniper tilted her head. "The point is, Percy is much more powerful than a water nymph, but would never have the control said water nymph has over her river."

"Meaning his control is directed at water itself but not the water body as a whole?" Annabeth asked.

Juniper nodded, "Exactly! Percy could probably cleanse a river if he really tried for a short period, but he'd never be able to regulate one like a naiad could. However, his receptiveness towards water itself is both a blessing and a curse."

"As is proven right now," Nico realized.

"It's both easy power and a backdoor to any sort of contamination," said Chiron.

"He is picking up everything in the water even when he isn't trying to." agreed Juniper.

"Even so, this is abnormal," Grover said.

Chiron then turned to Nico. "I understand you were with him for the most part?"

"Um. I guess?"

 _And?_  Annabeth seemed say with her eye roll.

Nico tried to think of what would be important information.

 _Percy's love of adding sea salt to literally everything,_ He thought immediately.  _Percy's_ _fear of humpty-dumpty – No,_ objectively _important information, Idiot!_

"I brought him out to Saratoga lake – the location choice is just for convenience sake – to uh, purify? Since it took so long for him get affected, it was kind of surprising to see him recover in minutes... Although I guess it's proven the pollution effects him much sooner than we thought." Nico managed, then quickly added, "The rest of the day wasn't really significant."

Annabeth looked unimpressed, but Nico was determined not to let her opinion get to him.

Chiron was silent for a moment, then said, "but what if the pollution  _shouldn't_  effect him so quickly?"

This time Nico caught on. "You mean, like the amount suddenly surged?"

Annabeth widened her eyes in realization. "You are a  _genius_ , Nico!"

"Huh?"

"I always thought it was the water that had a problem, but in reality it's the filters!" Annabeth continued excitedly. "I knew there was something odd about that theory! "

"What's a filter?" Nico sighed as another unfamiliar term appeared.

"It's a very fine sift made to purify water." Chiron explained patiently.

Understanding Annabeth's reference, Nico widened his eyes. "You think it might be a nymph."

"Exactly, why would a factory suddenly change the type of chemicals? Even if they did, it would be a much slower transition so they don't get caught!"

"Which means the pollution was always the same, except nothing is cleaning it now." Nico realized.

"Um, guys," Grover interrupted. "Just because the water isn't clean doesn't mean the nymph isn't doing her job."

"There must be something wrong, water to her nymph isn't as simple as say, bad power source." Juniper agreed worriedly. "They  _are_  the river, it would be like me ignoring my tree or a human casting away his heart."

"Either way," said Chiron. "We're going to have to take a further look. I suppose you kids are up for the task?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wall of information, I'm so sorry not sorry. I just like complex plot twists okay?! I'm sorry there's so much plot. I meant for this to be fluffy comedy, but lol.
> 
> Anyone can guess why the nymph isn't cleaning the river? :)
> 
> btw, check out my DA for magician!Percy. (I just wanted to draw him playing with water, tbh.)


End file.
